


Not Quite A Bingo Book

by RinRin



Series: SLnL Verse [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Art, GFY, Omake, info cards, mentions of porn books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: A few people have asked for a list of Who's who in Snow Leopard Not Lion, but I didn't want to clog up the chapters, so ya'll get this instead.Art, info-cards, and omake are going to be in this as well.





	1. The List of Who's Who

A List Of Those Who Remember Who They Were

  * Tsunayoshi Sawada -> Was Tobirama Senju
  * Hayato (or Touka) Gokudera -> Was Touka Senju
  * Haru Muira -> Was Koharu Utatane
  * Kyoko Sasagawa -> Was Kagami Uchiha
  * Hana Kurokawa -> Was Hiruzen Sarutobi
  * Dino Cavallone -> Was Hashirama Senju
  * Tsuyoshi Yamamoto -> Was Jiraiya 
  * Himeko Hibari (Kyoya's Mother) -> Was Tsunade 
  * Nana Sawada -> Tomoe Senju (Mama Senju)
  * Kyoya Hibari -> Was Madara Uchiha
  * Takeshi Yamamoto -> Was Izuna Uchiha
  * Ryohei Sasagawa -> Was Homura Mitokado
  * Skull -> Was Sakumo Hatake
  * Lambo Bovino -> Was Kakashi Hatake



A List Of Those Who Have Been Mentioned As Being Reincarnations, But Do Not Remember As Of Yet

  * I-Pin -> Was Anko Mitarashi (remembers sometime in the next 10 years)



 A List of Those Who, In The Extra Material Herewith, Have Been Stated As Being Reincarnations, But As Of Now Shall Not Be Mentioned As Such Within The Main Story:

  * Kensuke Mochida -> Was Danzo Shimura




	2. Info Card: Tsunayoshi Sawada

Info Card on Tsunayoshi Sawada.  Certain information may be blacked out due to spoilers.

In Case it is hard to read

Tsunayoshi Sawada  
Formerly: Tobirama Senju, Nidaime Hokage  
Date of Birth: October 14  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Brown/Amber  
Height: 157 cm (5'2")  
Weight: 46.5 kg (102 lbs)  
Sex/Gender: Male/Cis  
Blood Type: A  
Flame Type: Sky  
Weapon(s): [redacted] Justu


	3. Calligraphy: Kyoko's Chapter 6 Quote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wandering_Shadow's chose this quote a while back when I asked for a favorite quote


	4. Omake! Who's the Author?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the earliest things that I discussed with Wandering_Shadows about Kakabo was what he was reading. I've made some decisions about that that will show up at some point within the actual fic, but our conversation was just so great that I wanted to make it into an omake.  
> Given that this is their future selves, Lambo and I-Pin will be referred to as Kakabo and An-Pin  
> Wandering_Shadows has not beta-ed this, so all mistakes are my own.

"There's one thing I've been wondering," An-Pin said as she and Kakabo walked down the street, Kakabo having had accompanied her as she delivered ramen to Kawahira.

"Hm?" Kakabo made an inquiring sound, not looking up from his orange book.

"I know that there are plenty of pervert books for you to choose from, many of which you haven't read," Kakabo actually glanced at her when she spoke, an accomplishment if she ever saw one.

"Well, yes.  I am aware of the other books out there," he paused to giggle at said book.

"Then why not get some of those instead of recreating your collection of Icha Icha?" An-Pin asked.

"Ah, nothing else is as good as Icha Icha," Kakabo's voice was cheerful, even as his scarf hid most of his face.

"Agree to disagree," An-Pin said, amused, "I mean, either way it's pretty cool that it even survived.  I mean, practically everything else about back then is gone.  Enough survived that we know this is the same world-  have you read  _Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari_?  I'm sure that its supposed to be the Sannin, but it's so wrong that its funny!"

Kakabo paused, actually paused, and suddenly all of An-Pin's attention was on him.

"Broccoli-Dog? What is it?" she asked, tensing and looking around for any enemies that there might be.

"Anko, swear to me, who was once your Hokage and before that a friend, that you will never tell anyone what I am about to reveal to you, nor that you will hint at it," Kakabo turned to her, what was visible of his face serious.

"I- I swear that so long as it is not something dangerous, I will keep it to myself in all ways," An-Pin said with a surprised blink.

"Back in Konoha, when I was first gifted Icha Icha, I used Obito's eye to read it," he started.

"So that means you know it backwards and forwards," An-Pin interjected, amused.

"Yes.  It means that I am the only person in the world that knows every small detail of the series," Kakabo's voice was bland as he responded.

"Yeah, you and the writer..." An-Pin's voice trailed off, and she stared at the teenager next to her, "No."

"Yes."

"You're kidding me."

"Not about Icha Icha."

"...Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" An-Pin doubled over, laughing.  This was just too good.  "I have to be there when everyone else figures it out!  This is great!  Not only are you a pervert that reads his books in public, you _wrote_ the dang things!"

"I-Pin," Kakabo whined, "You swore that you wouldn't tell!"

"Oh, I won't," she replied, a huge grin on her face, "But they'll all find out sooner or later, and _that_ is going to be gold." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. The original idea was that Kakashi had memorized Icha Icha and created it in the future, only to go around reading it himself, because Kakashi isn't Kakashi without his Icha Icha.
> 
> A little update about the review thing. I've decided that instead of ending when the month is over, I'm going to extend it indefinitely. I might change how many reviews are needed as time goes by, but I will let people know for that. That being said, I do have more info-cards coming up, but basically all of my free time is now being consumed by my NaNo with my new job being a regular 8 hour job.


	5. Mochida Info Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first prize for the review thing! yay! Look at you all go!

Kensuke Mochida

Formerly: Danzo Shimura  
Date of Birth: March 13  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Black (er, the art has them yellow though... for no other reason than I was bored with black)  
Height: n/a  
Weight: n/a  
Sex/Gender: Male/Cis  
Blood Type: n/a  
Flame Type: n/a  
Weapon(s): Kendo Sword


	6. Art: Michiko and Ebi

A small crossover, where Michiko hangs out with [Sanjuno's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno) Ebi.  Because we are both in agreement that these two would be wonderful friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more on the yard piranha, go read Sanjuno's [Karmic Balance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6841507/chapters/15617488)


	7. Omake: Alternate Nana Gets Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many people were thinking that Nana was Orochimaru, that I was convinced to write this as a 'what if that was the case'.
> 
> To be completely clear, in the main story, and for every other omake and spin-off unless stated otherwise, Nana is _not_ Orochimaru.

"Welcome!" Tsuyoshi called out absentmindedly as the door jingled by being opened, "I'll be with you in a moment!"

_A bit strange for someone to come in this early, but then again it's not like it hasn't happened before,_ he thought as he wiped his hands off.

Behind him he heard the lock click and turned.

"Hey! You can't do that!" he said as the short haired woman flipped the sign to 'Closed'.

The woman ignored his words and turned to face him.

_Crap,_ he thought,  _that's Sawada Nana, wife of the Young Lion_.

Iemitsu had brought his wife into Takesushi all of once, but Tsuyoshi hadn't been a world-class assassin for nothing.

And yet... there was something different about the woman before him... she carried herself differently, more  _here_ than she had been before.  She also had makeup on, which she hadn't done before, a soft lilac color surrounded her eyes.

"What do you want, Sawada-san?" he asked as she moved closer.

"I need information," she said, slightly tilting her head, her eyes half-closed as she watched him, "about the various criminal organizations that reside in our fair town."

"Why would I tell you anything?" he asked, something telling him to not even bother trying to deny that he had that information.

"Because you owe me," she said, sliding into a bar chair and propping her head up with her hand.

"I really don't think I do," Tsuyoshi told her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, I think you do," she said, a slow smile spreading over her face and Tsuyoshi felt a chill go down his spine, "After all, you  _did_ leave me alone in a village that  _hated_ me for things that weren't my fault.  Left me alone to stumble through those idiotic things people call 'morals'.  Left me where I had  _no_ allies.  I really don't think a little information is equal to  _that_ , do you? Ji-rai-ya?"

"Oh shit," Tsuyoshi stared at his once teammate in shock.

* * *

Edit: You can now listen to my actual voice reading this [over here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9v8jx6i7bpspzsc/NQaBB_ch_7.wav) at mediafire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, this was fun


	8. Art: It's a mochizo!

It’s a mochizo!

Based on [this](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcomments%2F98788196&t=ZDYzYmRkOTRiYjRjMmNjMjYwYzI0N2FmNTQwYzAyOGE4NzNjMDIyMCxuTWtwdTRBQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AX2HcFoRRy8w3bNHv1iZpiQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Frinrinp42.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158456103161%2Fits-a-mochizo-based-on-this-comment-thread-by&m=1) comment thread by [S_T_Nickolian6](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FS_T_Nickolian6%2Fpseuds%2FS_T_Nickolian6&t=MDEwYjBhYWI4ODQzZGMxOTllZWU5NGEzN2E0YjZjNWRjYTA1YjZmMixuTWtwdTRBQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AX2HcFoRRy8w3bNHv1iZpiQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Frinrinp42.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158456103161%2Fits-a-mochizo-based-on-this-comment-thread-by&m=1) on SLnL, specifically this part:

> _Mochizo. Sounds like he’s a cute little mochi candy. Not entirely sure why._


	9. Info Card: Hayato/Touka

Hayato/Touka Gokudera

Formerly: Touka Senju

Date of Birth: September 14th

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Green

Height: 168 cm (5'6")

Weight: 54 kg (119 lbs)

Sex/Gender: Male (Female)/Genderfluid

Blood Type: B

Flame Type: Storm

Weapon(s): Explosives, Genjustu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! This took me so long, I've been busy with other things. But! Finally, it is done!
> 
> Also, all the info cards that have sex/gender differences between the lives will have the previous life's version in parenthesis.
> 
> Now, who should be next?


	10. Extention: Izuna's Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi falls down, fights a really weird guy, and then suddenly isn't _just_ Takeshi Yamamoto.
> 
> And Izuna Uchiha just wants to know what the _hell_ Tobirama Senju thinks he's doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, [aquamarinesong](https://aquamarinesong.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr told me that Takeshi's reaction upon remembering he was Izuna was a bit confusing. Thus I decided to post this. It's not beta checked, so it's not perfect.

Takeshi's already stressed, this guy's way worse than what he was thinking, he really doesn't need his  _best friend_ getting hurt because he's fallen down this into ridiculous place.  He lets out a neigh silent sigh of relief when Tsuna (or is it Tobirama now?  Has Takeshi's friend fallen into the mindset of his last life for now?  Both  _feel_ so  _familiar_ that sometimes Takeshi can't tell.  Sometimes though, it's far too easy to do so.) lands from a much more controlled fall than what Takeshi himself or his opponent had managed.

“Keh, I'll just deal with you first,” their opponent sneers at Tsuna and begins rushing forward.

Takeshi feels like a rock is lodged in his throat.  This  _cannot_ be happening.  No, no, no, NO!  This piece of shit will  _not be attacking his best friend_ , Takeshi will  _not_ allow it.  

_No one_ but him has the  _goddamn_ right to try to kill Tobirama Senju but  _him_!

The two lines of thought could not be more different, and yet the whole of the two centered around one indisputable fact: this blonde  _boy_ could not be allowed to even  _dare_ to attack the other.

It was with that in mind that Takeshi-Izuna scooped up a rock and  _launched_ it at the blonde.

For a moment he has the utterly unnecessary thought that it is  _incredibly_ rude that the blonde has not introduced himself.

He feels morbidly impressed that the blonde seems to only be annoyed and not sobbing on the ground.  It's happened before at baseball games.

“I am your opponent,” Izuna growls, a glare on his face.

When the blonde rushes him, it's only because Takeshi hasn't yet killed anyone that keeps him from doing worse than using a slightly altered version of Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu and then knocking the blonde out so he can't try to escape from the genjutsu.

It is only then that he looks up at Tobirama's new form.  His mind  _races_ even as he instinctively glares.

'Tsuna' only ever began to act as a friend once the others started to remember.  He  _knows_ the Senju would have realized that with everything going on sooner or later he would also remember.

And wouldn't it just be icing on the cake for Tobirama?  Get in good with one of the Uchiha brothers, in such a way that means that they would be  _sympathetic_ to the Senju cause  _and_ be able to subtly drive a wedge between them.  That would cause the two- once he found his brother and he was  _sure_ that Madara was around as well -to no longer be able to present a united front.

Everything between 'Tsuna' and Takeshi was a lie,  _had_ to be a lie.  What else could be happening? (he ignored how Tsuna had been so  _hesitant_ , how Tsuna had given him  _so much_ trust).

“Help us complete this job,” Tobirama says quietly, “We are getting paid for it after all.  After that, we never need to interact outside of school again.”

Izuna has never backed out of a job once he started it, and he doesn't plan on do so now.  If his opinion on Reborn (that the hitman can't be trusted, the hitman's boss can't be trusted, that Reborn should  _never_ learn about chakra) align with Tobirama's?  Well, the Senju  _is_ a genius.  He has to be right  _sometimes_.

Behind them, a rope tumbles down, ready for them to climb up.

Tobirama goes up first.


	11. Art: Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Did you all think I was done hurting you with this chapter? As if!
> 
> Also, there may be hidden meanings within the picture- can you find them?


	12. Art: Tsuna Does 'Heathers'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna reacts to the most recent chapter (18) by quoting a movie/musical


	13. Art: Future Tsuna (and the A/N Comments)

As promised, the picture of Future Tsuna:

 

The Comments as I feel like they should be saved even though I've deleted the chapter:

  1. ####  [mindgameplay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mindgameplay/pseuds/mindgameplay) on Chapter 20Mon 08 May 2017 12:32PM EDT

[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mindgameplay/pseuds/mindgameplay)

> hope she's better soon...and as always waiting for your next chapter...

  2.     1. ####  [RinRin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin) on Chapter 20Mon 08 May 2017 12:38PM EDT

[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin)

> Thank you, I hope I can finish this chapter this week ^_^

  3. ####  [Daughter_of_Hel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Hel/pseuds/Daughter_of_Hel) on Chapter 20Mon 08 May 2017 03:52PM EDT

[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Hel/pseuds/Daughter_of_Hel)

> I hope your grandmother gets better quickly! Also, awesome pic!

  4.     1. ####  [RinRin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin) on Chapter 20Mon 08 May 2017 04:23PM EDT

[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin)

> Thank you, both for the well wishes and the compliment!

  5. #### Kat on Chapter 20Mon 08 May 2017 05:24PM EDT

> I hope she's OK and out of the hospital soon! Updates are most definitely second to real life, take whatever time you need. I'll just go re-read the entire story another time or three. :)

  6.     1. ####  [RinRin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin) on Chapter 20Mon 08 May 2017 05:58PM EDT

[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin)

> You're sweet, thank you for the well wishes!

  7. ####  [totally_not_a_dragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_not_a_dragon/pseuds/totally_not_a_dragon) on Chapter 20Thu 11 May 2017 11:40PM EDT

[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_not_a_dragon/pseuds/totally_not_a_dragon)

> omg tobiyoshi has sUCH PLOOFY HAIR I LOVE IT
> 
> i hope ur grandmas okay!

  8.     1. ####  [RinRin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin) on Chapter 20Fri 12 May 2017 01:35PM EDT

[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin)

> FLUFFY HAIR!!!!!! I seriously love fluffy hair, I had to <3
> 
> Thank you! She's out of the hospital now, but it's been hectic...

  9. ####  [tsukitennyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukitennyo/pseuds/tsukitennyo) on Chapter 20Tue 30 May 2017 02:44PM EDT

[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukitennyo/pseuds/tsukitennyo)

> I hope she is well and kudos for writing such an awesome and intriguing story! :D  
>  Although is there any way you can make a list/chart that says who is who? it's getting a bit hard to remember them all correctly.
> 
> edit  
>  nvm i just saw the bingo book xD

Last Edited Tue 30 May 2017 02:44PM EDT

  10.     1. ####  [RinRin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin) on Chapter 20Tue 30 May 2017 04:53PM EDT

[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin)

> Thank you for the well wishes, she's doing better.
> 
> I'm glad you are enjoying this! Thanks for the review!

  11. ####  [Empireo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Empireo/pseuds/Empireo) on Chapter 20Fri 02 Jun 2017 09:36PM EDT

[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Empireo/pseuds/Empireo)

> Hi, just passing by to say that I love this fic, Madara / Tobirama is my new favorite ship because of your fic and I hope you update very soon very curious to know what will happen

  12.     1. ####  [RinRin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin) on Chapter 20Fri 02 Jun 2017 11:37PM EDT

[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin)

> Aw, thank you! I'm glad that you like it! And welcome to the ship!
> 
> I am _planning_ to update this week (but life can happen :/)

  13. ####  [Tomarryblackrose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomarryblackrose/pseuds/Tomarryblackrose) on Chapter 20Tue 06 Jun 2017 03:17PM EDT

[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomarryblackrose/pseuds/Tomarryblackrose)

> His hair makes him look like a sunflower. Tsuna/Tobirama I mean. It's adorable.^^

  14.     1. ####  [RinRin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin) on Chapter 20Tue 06 Jun 2017 03:21PM EDT

[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin)

> *snorts* omg that's an _amazing_ point, wow, thank you for pointing it out. I'm sure Dino/Hashirama has realized this and holds in in reserve for some brotherly teasing





	14. Art: Ballgame Time

Future or alterate future Tsunabi and Takezuna go to a ballgame.  Those probably aren't the right jerseys.


	15. Art: Seeing Double

A short comic for this chapter (21: The Gauntlet) of SLnL. A humorous take to it as Tobirama-Tsuna is currently being super reminded of Madara when confronting Mukuro (because of the Six Paths)


	16. A Letter From The Author: Thank You All

After a review on fanfiction.net that was the last straw in a pile of asshole reviews (entitled, negative, homophobic, etc.), I decided to do as much as I can to delete that account (don't worry, I'm not going anywhere over here).

But because of that (and some people deciding to come out of the woodwork to say that they loved SLnL), I've become so much more aware of just how amazing all of you are.  Both my regular commenters with whom I have conversations with and my occasional commenters whom honestly make sure that I know that they love what I'm doing.  Each and every one of you are absolutely wonderful people.

It's because of all of you that if the same bullshit started to show up over here, I would just brush it aside.  So truly, deeply,  _thank you._

Love,

RinRin❤


	17. Discord!

My darling readers,

I've set up a Discord Server for anyone who wants to join me in watching episodes of KHR as I use them to get a basic outline of what should happen in any given chapter, often ignoring much of it but hey, you would get to hear my thoughts throughout the episodes, so there's that.  Come and see my ongoing feud with everything to do with Lambo minus Lambo himself (why is he so tiny?  I don't understand!) and my platonic swooning over Mukuro (and many others but mostly him).

 

You can chat with me, and each other on SLnL and the episodes.  Mind, I've only just made it so I'm not 100% sure as to how everything works....

 

Anyway, I'll be starting Episode 26 soon, probably...

 

The link is <https://discord.gg/n9qedSf>


	18. Art: Brynach Murdock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, he's officially shown up in the main story

A future character from SLnL that I really wanted to draw today.

 

Who do you think he is?  Is he important?  Or is he just a mook?  Who's to say, who's to say?

 

Edit: oh look, he's been revealed.


	19. Omake: Number One Fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a little something. Because I set up the gag but it doesn't look like it'll make it into the main story *sad face*
> 
> Bonus points if you know what I've referenced in here.

_“Michiko is the top fighter?” Haru asked incredulously._

_“Well she does have above human intelligence,” Tsuna said with raised eyebrows._

_“No,” Hana said rubbing her temples, “that’s not a thing.”_

_“I don’t know,” Takeshi said looking up towards the ceiling, “I can see it.”_

(Chapter 17  _Snow Leopard Not Lion_ )

 

From Chapter 20:

_Tobirama and the others stalked down the hall, looking in each room for Mukuro.  Finally, they entered one room and found a teenage boy sitting on a dilapidated couch._

_“Really?” Tobirama muttered, “ This is where you stay?”_

_“You know this person, Tsuna?” Bianchi asked._

_“We met in the forest as I was looking for Fuuta,” Tobirama responded, stepping forward, “He said he was a prisoner.”_

_Reborn frowned at the teenager sitting across the room from them._

_“Tsuna, I don't think he's a captive of Mukuro's,” the hitman said, watching the grinning boy._

_“Of course not,” Tobirama said casually as he took another step forward, “ He’s Mukuro.”_

_“W-what?!” Mukuro sputtered, “How did you know?”_

_“Oh, I don't know,” Tobirama said dryly, “Maybe it was 'finding’ you in the woods, along with your poor acting skills?”_

_Mukuro flushed at that._

"No matter," he blustered, "I'll defeat you and then I'll possess your sister!"

  
Tobirama paused at that, his brows furrowing.

  
"I don't _have_ a sister," he told Mukuro.

  
"Of course you do," Mukuro scoffed, "Sawada Michiko, she's top of the list."

  
After a moment of staring blankly at Mukuro, the group broke into laughter - except Reborn who only grumbled.

  
"Wait, wait," Tobirama chuckled around his words, "Is there a phone in this place? I, I need you to repeat that to a friend of mine in the hospital. I'm _never_ going to let Hana-chan live this down."

  
"Above.... human.... intelligence," Izuna wheezed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, btw, over on the Discord Channel, do any of you want me to set up a chat for the fic where you can discuss it with one another and me? Or are you fine just seeing my ramblings for episodes?


	20. Omake: Gold and Silver Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knows what the future holds. Perhaps it is trouble in the form of a pair of twins. Perhaps not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6miray6 over on tumblr asked me about this and I couldn't resist.
> 
> Set in a future time where everyone is friends and have worked through their issues with one another, Namimori-koukou is at a Sports Festival at a certain school.
> 
> Reborn wishes he brought his liqueur.

Tsuna starts when he feels them. He hadn't thought to scan the campus when they arrived, Reborn looked too put out about them going to worry about whom might be there.

Even as he pulled on the ice of his last life, the dread made his stomach feel like lead.

He turned from the boxing match, Ryohei was going to win, it just was a matter of how long his former student was going to drag it out.

It was Haru that noticed his inattention.

"Hanshi?" she whispered, hand latching onto his sleeve, "what is it?"

His mouth felt like cotton as he glanced at her. He was _better_ than this, he was fresh and he had strong friends who would object to his death.

He shook his head at her, turning back to the match.

Movement caught his eye and he stopped. There was a large group of girls fawning over some boys heading towards them.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. Who were these people? He faced them, Haru following his lead. The rest of his classmates began to notice the tension he was emitting.

His eyes scanned the group, dismissing each in turn. The girl (?) dressed as a boy wasn't either of _Them_ , nor the smallest male. Not the big one that the small one was hanging off of either. The one with glasses was dismissed as an option, as was the blond. Tobirama bared his teeth. They were twins, of course they were.

He could feel Takeshi shift, and knew his best friend had let Izuna's storm overtake him. Good, they needed to be as ready as possible.

"Kumichou?" Touka's voice was low as she spoke, but Tobirama couldn't answer her. Not with the group right in front of them.

"Welcome! To Ouran High School! The blond beamed at them and bowed.

Apparently Tobirama had been spending too much time with both Byakko and Michiko because he actually hissed at him.

The blond looked taken aback, but quickly recovered, chuckling and murmuring something that sounded like "commoners".

Kagami pursed her lips, obviously hearing him.

"Can we help you?". she asked with a voice like honey.

The blond idiot switched his attention to her and _smiled_. Tobirama wanted to snarl.

The blond reached forward, "My name is Tamaki Souh, _princess_."

Before he could take take Kagami's hand a tonfa smacked him. Madara slid into place between the two groups.

"Keep your hands to yourself, herbivore," Madara snarled.

"That was rather rude of you," the glasses wearing one said cooly.

Madara said nothing, but shifted to be a bit more in front of Tobirama. He would be offended, but these were the _Gold and Silver Brothers_ , the ones who killed him before.

"All we wished to do was greet you," the crossdressing one pushed the blond back.

"Keep your hands to yourself then," Hana snapped before taking a sharp breath, "And keep your _gorillas_ away from us."

Izuna shot her a confused look, unsure of what was perturbing all of them.

Kagami frowned and looked over the group. Her jaw clenched her jaw and grabbed Tobirama's hand.

"We should go congratulate nii-san," she said, pulling.

Tobirama went willingly, his back stiff.

Hiruzen clinged to his one side and Koharu dogged his steps as they went.

Behind them, they heard Madara snarling at the group to 'go get eaten by a fox'.

Reborn eyed them from where he was acting as Ryohei's coach.

"Do I need my Toussaint?" he asked bluntly.

Tobirama took a shuddering breath, "Probably."

Reborn looked disturbed.

Izuna strode up, sliding between Koharu and Hiruzen and wrapping his arms around Tobirama, burying his face in Tobirama's fluffy brown hair, muttering "Aniki told me."

Madara stood with his back to them, watching the other group.


	21. Art: The Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna wears a cat shirt that gives Hibari _feelings_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I have no explanation for this. I just love putting Tobirama in these shirts when I find them.


	22. Art: Tomoe Senju

 Here's a quick sketch of Tomoe Senju in formal clothing and kanzashi


	23. Art: Nana

Have a manip of Nana sans make-up

And a drawing of the same:


	24. Omake: Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I wanted to write a bit of the Arcobaleno/Sakumo-Skull background, so have early morning pre-Curse Skull and Reborn

~~Sakumo~~ Skull forgot for a split second that he wasn’t in his stupid little trailer (That he wasn’t in the Hatake Clan Home).  That he was in this stupid large mansion with the stupid other Arcobaleno now.  He closed his eyes and silently cursed.

He hated mornings for just this reason.  The way his memories all jumbled up as he woke from his dreams (dreams of his  _son_ ).

He wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep now.  Never mind that it was in the early hours of a new day.  His days were never normal, not then, not now.

He rolled out of bed and tossed one of the novelty shirts from his shows on and stuffed his feet in the dog slippers.  He shuffled from the room, zoning in on the kitchen, needing coffee if he had to deal with his memories.

As he entered the kitchen, he pushed back one side of his hair, half wishing he had pulled some pants on over his bone-printed boxers before leaving his room.  There was a slight breeze and it was just cold enough that they would have been welcomed.

He moved through the room, ignoring the other.  His hair fell into his line of sight and he added ‘buy hair dye’ to his mental list of what to do today.  He didn’t like seeing silver hair now.  He wasn’t Sakumo, he was Skull.  And Skull had purple hair.

He leaned back against the counter and drank down the coffee, tilting his head back as he did so.  He cycled his breath, wanting to take as few pauses as possible as he finished his first cup.

* * *

 

Reborn  _stared_  as the civilian entered the kitchen.  He had been away from the mansion on a job for a few weeks, and apparently in that time the purple dye had faded out.  Reborn wasn’t sure if he had ever seen silver hair before.  He hadn’t realized before, but it looked . . . soft.

And he had thought that the jumpsuit had been stuffed or molded, that the muscles were fake.  Seeing Skull in the loose shirt and boxers proved that  _that_  was completely wrong.  And then the man began to  _drink_  and  putana di merda, that was, was

_Oh,_  Reborn thought faintly,  _this is what a crush feels like_.

Skull finished his cup and turned around to poor another one.

_That’s it, he has to die,_ Reborn decided.  Never mind the whole, “Seven Strongest” thing, Skull was a civilian, him being here was probably a mistake.  So Reborn would kill him and then everything would be right in the world again.


	25. Art: Epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did art and calligraphy for the last couple of paragraphs of Epiphany, so enjoy~


	26. Extension: Gokudera via 'Team'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Fill!  
> byakko4 asked:
> 
> Snow leopard not lion- touka/hayato. ‘Team’ by krewella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a fun time time with this! Have a bunch of scenes about Toto Gokudera dealing with stuff that wasn’t quite addressed in SLnL proper! Also, I love this song now, so thank you so much for sending it my way!

Touka narrowed her eyes as she sat in Takesushi, watching as Yamamoto entered.  She uncrossed her legs and stood, catching his eye.  The former Uchiha looked startled to see her.  She jerked her head, inviting him over to share the table.  He hesitated a moment and then lifted his bag and nodded to the back.  She nodded her assent and sat back down.  Her eyes tracked him as he slipped back to store his bag.

He slinked over, looking like one of the Nara’s deer.

“Gokudera-san, to what do I owe this visit?” he asked as he sat.

“I don’t give a fuck about what you do, as long as you don’t hurt Tsuna  _again_ ,” she said, casual as could be as she popped a piece of sushi into her mouth.

He blinked at her, processing that.

“Well, I guess that it’s good that I don’t plan on doing that outside of what hurts happen between friends,” he said, serious.  Then he grinned, the falseness all but flawless - she wouldn’t have been able to notice it if she hadn’t known from Tsuna’s actions about it, “I wouldn’t let the rest of our class hear you threaten me.  They wouldn’t get the joke!”

She smirked at him, leaning back and looking at him with half-lidded eyes, “I don’t give a fuck if they ain’t on my team.  And that’s almost exclusively our group of friends.”

He stared at her as if she were a king without a crown.

* * *

 

Eyes narrowed at the letter that Reborn had handed him that morning.

A snarl started to grow before it died a swift death.  The hell did he care what the old coot wanted now?  He had run away years ago, and he didn’t need  _That Famiglia_  anymore.  All he needed was the ride-or-dies that had started with Shamon and was growing as Tsuna collected people.

He didn’t need his  _father’s_  love or anything from the man.  Especially his money.

* * *

 

Hayato sat at the counter of the Kokuyo Gang’s apartment as the boys tried to make their dinner.  His mouth twitched in amusement as the boys grumbled about Kyoko’s latest taunt about illusions.

“Are you going to just grumble about it or are you going to do something about it?” he finally asked.

“What’s it to you?” Ken snarled, glaring at him.

Casual as could be, Hayato flicked a small smoke bomb at him.

“I don’t give a fuck outside of how much you’re annoying me with the bellyaching.  You don’t like it?   _Do_  something about it.”

“And how are we supposed to do that?  Her genjutsu work completely different than any Mist Illusions that I know of!” Mukuro complained.

Hayato raised one eyebrow.

“You know someone who also uses genjutsu better than her.  I have no idea what you could do with that,” his voice was amused and sarcastic as he spoke.

They blinked at him.

“What about Ken and I?” Chikusa asked, “We aren’t exactly the type to use illusions - either genjutsu or Mist.”

“I know much more than that.  I was nearly on par with Tsuna and Takeshi in our past lives.  They simply had more chakra.  I could teach you all something.  Unless you want to stay on the sidelines?”

“Why would we want to do that?” Mukuro asked after a moment, “You all seem to be expecting to go big with the whole ‘Heir and Guardians of the Vongola’ thing.  And Tsuna said that he wasn’t going to demand that we stay with you all.”

“The view ain’t as good from the sidelines,” Hayato shot back, “and you love the drama.”

They exchanged looks.

“We’re not calling you ‘sensei’,” Ken finally said.

Hayato grinned, “We’ll see.”

* * *

 

Touka looked across the impromptu stage and grinned.  This aught to be a good time.


	27. Cat Food™! The Food That Cats Eat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite TV Show that will never exist outside of the podcast that occasionally has it is Sarcophagus (aka One Shot Podcast does Monsterhearts), which includes fabulous made up sponsors. The best of which is Cat Food™, The Food That Cats Eat. So have a commercial for it that stars Iemitsu, and a Butsuma out of the afterlife. He’s having a good time. He’s the only one in the commercial that is.

“Man, my son’s cat keeps stalking me and my coworker.  If I didn’t know better, I’d say she was trying to kill me,” Iemitsu muttered as he wandered down to the store.

“That’s because she is!” a voice cheerfully said, coming from right next to him.

“Gah!” Iemitsu screamed, and then pointed at the stranger – a tall man with brown hair and wearing a piece of cloth tied around his forehead, “Who are you?!”

“I’m just a stranger who’s Seen the Truth,” the man smiled at him, his worn face amused.

“Uh,” Iemitsu’s eyes darted around.

“And what I’ve seen is that she’s Hungering for your flesh, Thirsting for your blood, and holds Murder in her heart.”

“Wait, what?”

“Yes, she has Seen the truth, and that truth is that you are her Prey.  All but a select few are her Prey and will soon fall before her might as a Hunter.”

Iemitsu leveled a disbelieving look at the stranger, opening his mouth to refute it.

“How do we stop her?” Reborn asked, jumping from a mailbox.  The stranger didn’t even look surprised.

“Reborn, really?  You believe this?” Iemitsu asked.

“That cat has already taken down a Japanese Badger, forcing neighborhood dogs to carry it home for her.  She one hundred percent can kill a man,” Reborn said darkly before turning to the stranger, “What can we do?”

“Feed her Cat Food™! The Food That Cats Eat!” the stranger grinned at them, eyes already wandering away from them, “That will slate her Hunger and hold back the Murder in her heart.”

Reborn nodded and dragged Iemitsu to the store.

They stared at the cans.  How could it possibly be 22000 Yen?!

But Reborn _knew_ that it would be worth it if it kept Michiko from killing them.

Butsuma chuckled as he walked off, fading into the ether.  It was wonderful to fuck with his kid’s new dad and so-called teacher.  Plus it helped the adorable hell-cat Tobirama had adopted.


	28. Extension: Everygrowing Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way back before.... Well before the hiatus I guess you could call it. I started this for Kage88. Well, finally, here it is!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, but, well, you know.
> 
> Still pretty busy taking care of things folks, but hopefully I'll be back on schedule soon.

Hashirama remembers when Reborn leaves him in the woods.  A dwarf juniper tells him that Reborn isn’t quite as gone as he had assumed, which with his new memories isn’t as surprising as it would have been before.

 

Reborn is prowling through the woods, is prowling for enemies, and Hashirama is  _ alone _ .  He’s alone and he’s surrounded by the noise that isn’t  _ noise _ that is nature.  It presses in on him and it’s only a lifetime of practice that let him even  _ understand _ the dwarf juniper.  He curls down, pressing his head into his knees and wishes for the cool ice of his brother’s water to settle on him.  But Tobirama isn’t here. Touka isn’t here to force him into spars to distract him. His long dead baby brothers aren’t here.  Madara isn’t here to bristle and pick a fight to cover how much he cares.  _ Mito _ his beautiful, deadly, beloved wife isn’t here.  Hashirama is  _ alone _ and he can’t  _ stand _ it.

 

Hashirama pushes down, down,  _ down _ .  Dino stumbles out of the woods once it’s safe and tries to let the Shodaime Hokage die once again.  He’s clumsy and ridiculous in ways that Hashirama never really was. But still that life affects him.  He refuses to be a burden to his Famiglia, so he stops being clumsy when they are around. He does the best he can to keep them safe and they adore him for it.

 

(He hates that he sees his father die once again.  But Butsuma seemed to be happier in this life than in his last.  Seems to like Dino more than he liked Hashirama. Sometimes Dino wonders if the rest of his Clan would have thought the same if they had joined them.  But this has to be some sort of punishment for  _ something _ he did, if only he knew  _ what _ )

 

(He dreams of it, that other life.  He dreams of the what-ifs and could-have-beens.  He no longer knows why he and Madara didn’t make peace earlier.  He wonders how relationships would have changed. He thinks Tobirama might have been happier with Izuna as a rival than as the acquaintance as he could have been.

 

(he never thinks that they might have been friends.  After,  _ after _ , he kind of hates himself for that.  But Tsuna never let’s him. His  _ Clan _ won’t let him.)

 

He knows he’ll never know though.)

 

And then,  _ then _ , he follows Reborn to Japan.  His poor lonely heart  _ aches _ with how much the country reminds him of things he tries to forget.  He goes full dramatic when he carries a  _ desk _ and an oversized swivel chair into Reborn’s new student’s room.  But it distracts him, so he’s willing to indulge himself.

 

And then the boy  _ glares _ at him, calling the two toddlers  _ saplings _ and all of the barriers between Dino and Hashirama  _ fall _ .

 

He has his brother back.  And as it turns out, he also has his  _ mother _ , his cousin, his brother’s students, other denizens of Konoha, and Madara and Madara’s brother back as well.  He isn’t alone. This isn’t a punishment.

 

(He finds someone that is just a beautiful, loving, and deadly as his Mito and he can’t help but fall for her.  He’s always had a thing for people who embody beauty and danger. There’s a reason he had a crush on Madara before firmly settling into a platonic relationship)

 

(he daydreams about Mito meeting Bianchi and his dear old crush (for all that he denied it even to himself) of Squalo.  He thinks she would have liked them. He hopes she would have.

 

(sometimes they aren’t  _ daydreams _ ))

 

He becomes more Hashirama than he was before.  He’s moving towards something. He isn’t entirely sure what, but Tsuna’s closer to it than he is.  The kids when they use the Ten Year Bazooka are there, but they know so much more of what is happening than any of them that sometimes it’s hard to tell.

 

He talks with his mother, heals his heart with her protective presence.  He hadn’t been able to spend as much time with her in their last life - he was his father’s heir and needed to learn the  _ Senju _ traditions, not his mother’s birth Clan of Dōbutsujin.  Tobirama had learned of that Clan, had honored their mother by seeking out a Contract in the way of the Clan, had pooled chakra into the pale Marks to darken them and add color to them.

 

Dino wasn't sure if he wanted to try to find a Contract if they still existed.  His Famiglia had ties to horses, but… Enzo. He knew he had the pale Marks of the Dōbutsujin - Mito liked to paint it.  Nana told him not to stress it, that she loved him no matter what.

 

Enzo was his constant companion through it all.  Enzo who he confided in even when he pushed down everything that made Hashirama.

 

And Enzo’s mother? Was here.  Was _ in reach _ , in a way that his own mother could not be in either life.  Enzo turns towards Léon, longing radiating from every line of his tiny body.

 

He's riding high on the feeling of how  _ many _ of his loved ones are near him again.  And he's never been good at denying himself something when he's like that, it was why he kept gambling even when he knew what his luck was like.  So he doesn't consider why it is not a good idea, he just  _ follows through _ on a vague idea.

 

He's never been the smart one out of his siblings, he can admit that.

 

Dino thinks nothing of his movements, he just  _ watches _ Reborn, solidifies his knowledge of his former Tutor’s routine, and makes a plan.  It's old hat really, he spent a lifetime doing similar enough missions as Hashirama.

 

If anything it's easier now.  Dino Chiavarone does not have Senju Hashirama's reputation, even the one he had when Butsuma had been alive.  Dino is not known for this. Dino will use that to his advantage right up until he can't.

 

Plus Reborn is far more preoccupied with staring down Nana to think of paying attention to his former student.

 

Dino locks his gaze on the door, already plotting out the quickest way to get over to the Hibari Estate.  He's gotten approval from Himeko (his little Tsuna! All grown up and _ married _ !) and his once-friend will no doubt hang around the edges pretending he isn't trying to rebuild their friendship.

 

He stands up, murmuring praise to Nana and making his excuses.

 

He slips past Reborn, Léon delicately placed on the brim of his hat.  And then Dino has a shocked lizard in his pocket and he's out the door.

 

He strides down the road until he turns a corner and then it's shunshin after shunshin until he's at his destination.

 

He walks into the room that had been prepared for him, and pulls Léon out.  Enzo perks up, and stomps his feet, staring up at Dino and Léon.

 

Dino laughs and, with no regard to any sort of etiquette, plops down in front of his companion and puts Léon down.  The lizard rushes forward towards his child. Dino watches them play with one another, and smiles. His smile grows as he hears the door open behind him and Kyoya slip in.

 

Life was looking good.

* * *

 

 

He was whistling as he headed back to the Sawada house the next day.

 

He's happy, is the thing, riding high on his success.  If offered, he'd bet someone that today was going to be a good day.

 

The Sawada house definitely tries to disprove him.

 

Reborn is snarling and stalking around, all Alpha Male and World's Greatest Hitman.  It's truly only accomplishing pissing Nana (Haha-ue,  _ Haha-ue)  _ off.  Tsuna is practically dripping ice at this point for how much he's Tobirama.

 

“Ara?  Hello?” Dino asks, eyes darting around.  It can't be one of the Others, his adorable otouto would already be after whomever took or hurt them.  Nothing hints at what has set Reborn off, nothing.

 

“Léon is missing,” Bianchi murmurs to him from the door.  His eyes dart to her and for a second, just a moment, Mito’s form overlays on top of her, a wild flower tucked behind her ear, but then it's only Bianchi with her belladonna stained aura.

 

Dino turns back to Reborn.

 

He should just hand over the sleeping lizard in his pocket.  Apologize for making Reborn worry. But….

 

But he's Reborn’s  _ student _ .

 

So instead he slips fingers around Léon and walks towards Nana, in a path directly past Reborn.

 

He stumbles, hand coming out of his pocket to ghost over Reborn, seeking balance.

 

“Baka Dino,” Reborn snaps.

 

“Ah, sorry Reborn!  Hi Léon!”

 

He wiggles his fingers at the lizard now on Reborn's hat.

 

Léon blinks at him and licks his fingers.

 

He and Reborn freeze.

 

Reborn frowns at him, bewildered.

 

“I, you, but”

 

“Ahahaha, sorry!  Enzo wanted to spend time with his Mother.”

 

“But, but when?!   _ How _ ?!”

 

Dino blinks at him.  He could explain. But then, there's a reason why Reborn is “The Spartan Tutor From Hell”.

 

Dino gives his best sunny smile.

 

“I took him off your hat the other day.  He didn't protest, and neither did you. I assumed you knew.”

 

Tsuna's lips are pressed into a thin line.  His brother thinks this is hilarious. Dino decides to top off the whole thing by giving Reborn big confused doe eyes.

 

Reborn gapes at him.


End file.
